vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pantheon
Summary Once an unwilling host to the Aspect of War, Atreus survived when the celestial power within him was slain, refusing to succumb to a blow that tore stars from the heavens. In time, he learned to embrace the power of his own mortality, and the stubborn resilience that goes along with it. Atreus now opposes the divine as Pantheon reborn, his unbreakable will fueling the fallen Aspect’s weapons on the field of battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, Higher with Mortal Will Name: Pantheon, Atreus, the Unbreakable Spear, the Artisan of War, Aspect of the Warrior, The Spear of Targon Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his mid to late 30's) Classification: Magically Altered Human, Celestial Aspect of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in hand to hand combat, Master spear and shield wielder, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Able to create Celestial fire), Empowerment, Creation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Willpower Manipulation (Able to empower himself through sheer will, as well as will his body to not die to otherwise fatal injuries, will his spear and shield to return to him if he is disarmed, create constellations, will entire concepts back into existence, and will himself to regain the powers of the Celestial of War after Aatrox removed his powers), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Comet Spear), Paralysis Inducement (Via Shield Vault), Invulnerability (Via Aegis Assault), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Fought Voidborn multiple times and should have a resistance comparable to Diana, who resisted being impaled by a Voidborn, which causes physically corruption in things they damages), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Wields the full power of the Celestial Pantheon, who has the power to destroy stars. Willing the Pantheon a constellation into existence upon restoring his Celestial power and willed a star in the Pantheon constellation to glow brighter than the sun in the sky. Has fought Aatrox multiple times. Due to possessing the full power of his Celestial he should be comparable to Zoe and Bard.), Higher with Mortal Will (Able to increase his strength significantly by empowering himself with humanity's will to live and fight) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to move this fast, Can keep up with Leona who can attack at least this fast, Kept up with Aatrox who was able to physically destroy a constellation in seconds, Should be comparable to Bard and Zoe, Casually dodged a bullet at the last possible second and is described as being faster than any man should be, Able to travel from Mount Targon's peak to its base in seconds, Can cross a distance that would take normal people three weeks to cross in moments), Higher with Mortal Will Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio, Comparable to Aatrox, Is unhindered by a large spear and a shield as large as himself and can leap several kilometers in the air while carrying this equipment), Higher with Mortal Will Striking Strength: Solar System Class, Higher with Mortal Will Durability: Solar System level (Has fought against Aatrox multiple times and taken hits from him. Survived several attacks from Xerath), Higher with Mortal Will Stamina: Superhuman (Even as a child, Atreus would refuse to back down after receiving severe wounds and being bruised and bloodied and, after receiving a grievous axe wound to the chest and several other wounds in a fight with an attacking group of warriors, he was able to travel for three days straight from a Rakkoran outpost to his village while carrying one of his comrades on his back before he gave in to exhaustion. He was the only surviving member of a large party that attempted to reach the peak of Mount Targon, being exhausted only after spending several months traversing the mountain. Through sheer will alone, survived being impaled through the chest by Aatrox and stood up afterwards, picking up the weapons of the deceased Celestial and survived in this state for months, coming back to fight Aatrox once again.) Range: Extended melee range to interstellar Standard Equipment: Nova (his helmet), Solstice (his cloak), Skyfall (his spear) and Aegis (his shield). Intelligence: High (Has the skill and tactical prowess of the Celestial Pantheon, an entity who exists solely for war and combat) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mortal Will:' Pantheon gains a stack when he lands a basic attack on-hit or casts an ability, up to a maximum of 5. At 5 stacks, Pantheon's next basic ability consume the stacks to gain additional effects. *'Comet Spear:' Pantheon hurls his spear, dealing increased damage against weakened enemies and traveling through all enemies in its path. Alternatively, Pantheon can instead thrust his spear, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies hit. **'Mortal Will:' Deals an additional physical damage to all enemies hit and slows them. *'Shield Vault:' Pantheon dashes to the target enemy, dealing them physical damage and stunning them. **'Mortal Will:' Pantheon's next attack strikes his target 3 times. *'Aegis Assault:' Pantheon braces his shield while striking in a cone. For the duration, Pantheon is invulnerable against damage dealt by enemies from the direction of his shield, and deals physical damage over the duration to all enemies struck. Pantheon then slams with his shield dealing physical damage. **'Mortal Will:' Aegis Assault's duration is increased. *'Grand Starfall:' Pantheon leaps high into the air, crashing down along the target area dealing magic damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Warriors Category:Spear Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 4